


Smoke Screen, Baby

by mdashes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdashes/pseuds/mdashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could I suck you off, do you think," Louis says. He likes Zayn. He likes Zayn's dick. He likes the weed Zayn bought. He's kinda horny. It only seems fair.</p><p>Zayn snorts. "What," he says, "right now, like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Screen, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Kelly](http://stonedirection420.tumblr.com) was instrumental in the writing of this fic.
> 
> \- I wish there was a better official tag for Non-AU than "Canon Compliant", but OH WELL.
> 
> \- Please come be my friend on [tumblr](http://songsfrombus1.tumblr.com)!! I just got into 1D and I am rambling into the void about Louis' armpits. It's lonely.

They've got a few days off, the remainder of what was once an impressive bag of weed, and a palace strewn with empty takeaway containers. Louis has also got a serious case of the giggles, which lead to him swaying and collapsing face-first onto Zayn's skinny thighs.

He frowns thoughtfully at Zayn's crotch. "Hey," he tells Zayn's dick.

Zayn makes a questioning noise.

"Could I suck you off, do you think," Louis says. He likes Zayn. He likes Zayn's dick. He likes the weed Zayn bought. He's kinda horny. It only seems fair.

Zayn snorts. "What," he says, "right now, like?"

"Yeah," Louis says. "Yes. Definitely. No time like the present." He twists his neck to look up at Zayn. Zayn is looking back at him skeptically, like he does when he's about to utterly disrespect one of Louis' brilliant schemes by calling it a "bad idea". This is not a bad idea. Louis licks his lips, touches his fingertips to the little strip of bare skin between the black denim of Zayn's jeans and the black cotton of his t-shirt.

"Umm," Zayn says, but the corners of his mouth are turning up like he's taking the piss. "You sure you wanna?"

"Yes," Louis says, and unbuttons Zayn's fly. "Shut up."

"Whatevs," Zayn says generously. He scoots back a bit towards the arm of the couch, letting one socked foot fall to the floor to give Louis better access.

Louis hums in approval. Zayn isn't hard, but he's stoned enough to let out a lovely soft moan when Louis gets his dick out and jerks it a little.

It's then that Louis runs into an obstacle.

His mouth is dry. He swishes around experimentally, but it doesn't really help. He's got full-on cottonmouth. God bless Mary J. She giveth so much, but yea, she also taketh away.

It'd be easier to make his mouth water if he had something in it, he supposes, so he leans down to take the head of Zayn's dick into his mouth, not doing too much with it, just sucking lightly, licking the taste off. Zayn gets hard anyway, which is nice, and whimpers a bit, absently.

"Louis," he says, after a few minutes have passed.

Louis keeps at it, triumphant as a thin line of saliva drips its way down Zayn's shaft. Louis supposes this is a bit of a tease, but he doesn't care.

"Louis," Zayn says again. "Hang on for a sec, hey, or I am going to _drop_ _this weed all over the couch."_

Louis drags his lips off Zayn's dick to look up in interest as Zayn packs another bowl before refocusing on his task. Zayn curses. Louis ignores him.

When he looks up again, Zayn's eyebrows are doing a confused, annoyed, and ultimately hilarious thing at him as Zayn lights and inhales from the pipe, and he figures Zayn has finally caught on to the fact that Louis has just been mouthing at the head of his dick for the better part of five minutes. Zayn's a bit slow today.

"The fuck are you doing, mate?" Zayn says, after he's let out a (truly gorgeous) cloud of smoke.

"Just trying to get me mouth wet," Louis says, defensive.

Zayn laughs, chokes, and starts laughing harder. He laughs so hard he curls in on himself, which yanks his dick out of reach, much to Louis' displeasure. He was busy. He was _using that_. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Zayn wheezes.

"Yeah, yeah," Louis says, flapping a hand in Zayn's direction, and sinks his mouth down a couple inches onto Zayn's cock. That shuts Zayn up for a few minutes, but soon the giggles start up again, and then Zayn is coughing out smoke and laughing and _twitching_.

"You're making it _so difficult_ to do this," Louis says, a bratty edge to his voice. Zayn ignores him, takes another hit. "Wait." His voice raises in pitch. "Are you just gonna smoke the rest of that _without me_?"

Zayn shrugs.

"I object," Louis says.

Zayn shoves at Louis' shoulders, sits up properly on the couch. "C'mere," he says, nodding at the floor.

"Ugh," Louis says. "Fine. Not that I wanted to get up."

He gathers himself and all his heavy limbs with some effort and kneels in between Zayn's legs. He takes the chance to eye up Zayn's dick up a little, because he was too busy sucking it to really take it in before.

Zayn holds out the pipe for him, and Louis holds it steady with one hand while Zayn lights it. He breathes in as much as he possibly can—because he's gotta catch up with Zayn and because it's damn good weed, prime kush—and tries to keep up the cock-sucking aesthetic, makes a little noise around the pipe like he's really enjoying it, which he is. He gets his mouth back on Zayn immediately, though, letting Zayn shakily take the pipe back from his hand without looking because he's feeling pretty single-minded right now.

He breathes the smoke out around Zayn's dick on purpose, knows his lips are kinda swollen and his eyes are probably red to match, his eyelids heavy from the weed as he looks down all faux-coy. Zayn's all artistic anyways, he's tried to take stupid pictures of Louis exhaling smoke in the past, which _didn't turn out all that great_ because _camera phone, Zayn_.

Zayn gets a look for a moment like he wants to whip out the phone again, but it passes before Louis has to stop what he's doing to lecture him about how there will be No Photos of Louis Tomlinson Sucking Dick in this world.

Louis takes his time because they don't have anywhere to be, really. It's still a bit dry and rough even though he did his best, but Zayn doesn't seem to be complaining, has put the pipe down and gotten a hand tangled up in Louis' hair, and Louis lets himself lose himself in the feeling of it all. Zayn's fucking up into his mouth a little but not too much, like he doesn't care to waste the energy, and the slow rhythm of it is lulling.

Louis can tell when the weed hits him, because one minute he's thinking about moving his hand over the rest of Zayn's dick and about Zayn's hand pulling his hair, and he's already stoned, yeah, so it's all a bit far away and he's feeling very nice, very floaty, but then he notices all of a sudden that he's been licking at the same spot under the head of Zayn's dick for who knows how long, zoned out, and Zayn's gotta be really stoned too because he's still moaning quietly and holding tight to Louis' hair. And suddenly that all goes, like, straight to Louis' dick. Every little thrust and noise makes him feel like his whole body's been hit with something, and he thinks in a panic that maybe he could come just from this if he was stoned enough and _is he stoned enough?_

 _Shit._ Is he?

He honestly doesn't really wanna find out, so he gets one hand into his sweatpants, the other still working over Zayn's dick, but it just doesn't feel like enough, even though his jaw is aching and his knees are starting to hurt and those are both somehow _so_ good right now. It's making him kind of frantic with the feeling that he wants—something—and then he figures it out.

"Come on, Zayn" he manages, "I need to see you come." He knows he's really hoarse because yeah _,_ he let Zayn's dick hit the back of his throat more than a few times, he's into that, and the smoke probably didn't help either, but his voice comes out even more wrecked than he's expecting. "What do you need for me to get you there, please, fuck."

Zayn shudders, bites at his lip "Um. I don't—" he starts helplessly, but then he's pushing his head back into the cushions with a groan because Louis is jerking him off fast and tight, watching as he pushes up into it. Louis knows this isn't a fucking porno and he's being ridiculous, but he can't help himself, gets his mouth on Zayn again as soon as he starts to come, catches it on his tongue and gets it all down Zayn's dick, and he's moaning but it comes out as a sort of strangled hum. He's still pulling on his own dick, shaking with the effort of keeping it together, but he keeps on sucking and pushing the come around with his tongue until Zayn's started to go soft, and then he rests his forehead against Zayn's thigh, feels his stubble catch against the fabric of the couch as he finishes himself off.

"That," he says from the floor, after he's come spectacularly in his sweats and collapsed into a sweaty, exhausted, overstimulated heap, "has got to be in the top ten blow jobs I have ever given. Top five."

Next time, he's buying flavored lube.


End file.
